Drinking Habits
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou's drinking habit is that he kisses anyone he sees. What happens if he sees Seto? rewritten oneshot. SetoxJou.


**Author's Note:** It is hysterical- almost to the point where it's embarrassing. I rewrote it.

Drinking Habit

The dim light covered his face. Jou's long eyelashes covered his eyes as he managed to open them slightly looking towards his seventh shot of the evening. He was well drunk, light headed, and sick. He kept murmuring to himself as if he was meaning to remind himself something constantly.

"I h-hate this-"

Then his thin hands came onto the table to grab his glass cup when suddenly a strange hand firmly grasped his wrist. Out of his dizziness he turned his head slowly to gently brush his bangs off to face the stranger.

"Who are you?" He spoke slowly, spitting out every word.

"It's your master." The low voice spoke as he let go of Jou's hand to grab a chair beside him. He let his briefcase down beside the chair and reached out for the same cup Jou tried to drink. He then swallowed every sip quickly while with the other hand he unbuttoned his black blazer to offer himself more comfort.

Jou then went speechless, his eyes still blurry with tears and managed to look away.

"M-money bags? What are you d-doing here man?" He spoke, not realizing that his cup disappeared.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The man emphasized the word 'you' trying to ignore the previous question. He obviously wasn't here to talk about himself- Especially to a drunk mutt.

"I'm drinking! Drinking! Why, do you own this place to? Do I gotta ask for y-your permission?" Jou spoke fast yet in a lazy tone. He then started to look for his drink.

"You're drinking because…?" He hinted Jou an interest. As if he wanted to know what the pup was going through.

"Because. Because I'm sad, Seto. I'm sad." He spoke as if he was sad because he couldn't find his god damn liquor- but Jou actually meant depression. His grades were a mess, Serenity never called him anymore, his dad disappeared couple of months ago- and he just felt like he was slowly breaking apart.

Seto then snapped, seeing his pup call him by his first name was something he didn't hear till now.

"Come on pup, let's get you home." He offered him generously, getting out of his seat to pull the thin blonde off the chair.

"No. Nope. I'm fine. Good. Good, alright." The blonde spoke in words that eventually became synonyms of each other.

"Pup, let's go." Finally, he pulled Jou off the chair to stand- watching him find balance against the counter.

Jou then grabbed Seto's hand to pull him closer. His breath was filled with alcohol as he looked at Kaiba in the eye as if he thought Kaiba didn't hear him in the first try.

"I am good." He spat out his words again looking deeply into Seto's eyes… sheepishly.

Seto then grabbed Jou's hands to have him stand straight.

"No. Let's go." He offered Jou a ride and pulled him closer.

Facing each other, just an inch away, Jou let go of Seto's hands and grabbed his face. He began to kiss him passionately with his skilled tongue. Not realizing that Seto accepted his kiss, Jou gently held Seto's soft hair and deeply kissed him. Seto then pulled Jou even closer insert his tongue- and kissing, agreeing to each other. Seto held Jou's waist, Jou held Seto's neck almost to the point where they were to rip each other's shirts off- Both loving every second of this moment.

* * *

The Next Day

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I REMEMBER! I KISSED KAIBA!" Jou almost proclaimed to the whole world. But more in the negative connotation as he let out a grief-stricken face.

"…ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Honda and Bakura yelled in unison. They both tried his best to hold in their laughter, but soon enough they started to laugh gasping for breath.

"Oh my." Yugi sighed as Yami calmly rubbed his back.

"I kissed him… and what if?" Jou started to panic. He began to think while combing his hair violently. _What if that Kaiba found out about me… interested in him?_

"What am I gonna do?" Jou then let out a small cry.

"Well, you guys kissed _each other_, so I guess he liked it too."Ryou gently suggested, meaning every word.

"Yeah. It's now obvious that you guys like each other." Bakura hinted, slightly nudging Jou with his elbow with a sly smirk on his face, trying once again to hold in his laughter.

"What if he was just playing around with me? That bastard. That's what he doest best!" Jou defended, trying his best not to sound vulnerable but realizing how sticky the situation became.

"Well, you'll never know till you see him again." Yami then spoke, stating the truth.

* * *

After school, Jou got off his bus to start walking to his house. The wind began to blow in his face as he grabbed his thin, blue uniform to cover himself. He then quietly thought to himself of last night. How Honda and Bakura called him to let him know they couldn't make it to the bar, how he sat in there alone and drinking away, how randomly a stranger stopped him from drinking his last glass, how Kaiba kept insisting him to go home, how they- …kissed, and how he got in his limo then to his apartment.

Then suddenly, Jou heard a honk behind him.

With curious eyes Jou slowly turned to only see Seto in his limo. His darkly tinted windows slowly rolled down to reveal his well sculpted face, the gorgeous eyes, the high nose, and the luscious lips.

_Shit._

"Where you going, mutt?" Seto spoke as he smirked, watching Jou gently blush.

"Home.." Jou spoke gently, finding himself actually vulnerable to Seto Kaiba.

"Need a ride?" The low, attractive voice spoke almost demandingly. Then not waiting for the answer he commanded.

"Get in"

The car door opened and the wind blew strongly once more. His house _was_ right there, I mean- how long would the ride be? He then entered the limo in a quick movement, watching Seto move towards the left to make space. The blonde quietly sat then spoke in words he never imagined he would say.

"Kaiba, about last night, you see-"

Seto then immediately kissed Jou, with all his passion. Seto was so seductive and so unreal to be that much perfect. Jou found himself in the hands of Seto Kaiba but couldn't find any reason to deny it any longer. Both held each other with their long arms and kissed eagerly. Letting each other go for breath, Jou then head Seto speak.

"We'll make a hot couple."

Blushing greatly Jou smiled and nod. Jou then held Seto's hand, pulled him closer once more and gave him a kiss.

For once, Jou thought, my habit is useful.

* * *

Here's a slightly revised version? Hehe, hope you liked. 


End file.
